The long-term objective of the proposed research is to improve the care and management of the cancer patient through the application of selective, transcatheter, intraarterial therapy. Specifically, we intend to develop and investigate in animals, new percutaneous transcatheter vascular occlusion and/or intraarterial chemotherapy infusion procedures. The rabbit VX-2 carcinoma animal model will be used for some of this work. The experimental procedures will include (1)\evaluating transcatheter emobolization in producing renal and hepatic tumor infarction, (2)\quantitating tumor and non-tumor tissue uptake and tumor therapeutic response following intraarterial infusion of chemotherapy concomitant with either temporary tumor vascular occlusion or preferential delivery of drug to tumor vessels using vasoconstrictors. In addition, new percutaneous catheter infusion systems will be evaluated relative to their long-term intraarterial biocompatibility. All of the experimental procedures are intended to improve local biocompatibility. all of the experimental procedures are intended to improve local therapy concomitant with reduced systemic toxicity. The work outlined in this proposal addresses a timely clinically applicable and important area of work that holds promise for providing new approaches for the local treatment of tumors in the cancer patient.